


Dinner Decisions

by GoldenVibe_Queen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fun, Living Together, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenVibe_Queen/pseuds/GoldenVibe_Queen
Summary: When ordering dinner becomes more complicated than usual.





	Dinner Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic based on and OTP prompt I found awhile ago. Unfortunately, I can't remember where I saw it otherwise I would include a link to it.  
> So thanks to whoever made the prompt up!

Lisa Snart pulled her legs onto the couch where she was sitting and crossed them Indian style. In her hands she held a few take-out menus, trying to decide what should be ordered for dinner.

“Please choose something before I get back.” A voice called from the other room where Cisco Ramon had gone to get his phone from the charger.

“Well its not like you’re being very helpful with our dilemma.” Lisa called back.

“Am too.” He argued, walking back into the room, absent mindedly tossing his phone from one hand to the other.

“Sure you are.” She said sarcastically.

“I did just go get my phone so that we could ord-“ Suddenly, his phone slipped from his grasp and clattered loudly to the floor.

“Oh fuck me.” He muttered, leaning down to retrieve his phone. When he straightened up he noticed Lisa was starring at him with a meaningful smirk playing across her lips.

He put his hands on his hips and tipped his head, regarding her reprovingly. “Hey, that wasn’t an invitation, okay?”

Lisa said nothing but slowly unfolded her legs and stood from the couch, the smirk still fixed on her face as she approached him, hips swaying seductively.

“I mean it.” Cisco said, forcing his eyes to stay fixed on her face, “Leave me alone…” He tried to sound like he meant it but he could feel a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

She stepped closer, ignoring his protest and slid an arm around his waist, pulling his body against hers from chest to hip, a sexy smile replacing the smirk from before. It took all of Cisco’s willpower to keep his hands still but he could feel that his face was now flaming in a full-on blush.

Lisa leaned towards him, her cheek brushed his as she bypassed his lips to bring her mouth close to his ear.

“I think we should have Chinese for dinner.” She whispered, warm breath tickling his ear and making tingles run down his spine.

The suddenly she was twirling away from him and once her words registered in his brain, she was already back to her former position on the couch, like she hadn’t even moved.

Cisco glared at her only half in earnest. “Oh for the love of-“ He dove for one of the couch pillows and thwacked Lisa in the side of the head with. She hadn’t been expecting it so he got about two more hits in before she reacted.

Grabbing the pillow as Cisco swung it at her, she used her gip on it to pull him towards her, clapping her hand on his wrist once she’d got him close enough.

“What?” She asked, “You don’t want Chinese for dinner or something?”

“No Lisa, Chinese is fine. Now, can we order now?” He tugged at her grip on his wrist.

“You still have one free hand.” Lisa pointed out.

Cisco rolled his eyes and used his free hand to order their food then tossed his phone aside.

“When exactly do I get my hand back…?”

Lisa smiled and slipped her hand from his wrist and into his palm, intertwining their fingers.

She shrugged. “Eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought :)


End file.
